Sequel to The Unlucky and Lucky Level 2 Beginner
by quickbuilder
Summary: The sequel to the original TU&LL2B is here! Mysteries solved, job advancements, great adventures, this one is spectacular! Read and review, 'cause it's great. CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. Where were we agian?

The Sequel to 'The Unlucky and Lucky Level 2 Beginner'

Ahem (clears throat) - I, the "great" fanfic writer quickbuilder, is proud to present…

(drumroll)

THE SEQUEL TO 'The Unlucky and Lucky Level 2 Beginner' !

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maplestory or Nexon. I repeat, I do NOT own Maplestory or Nexon. I repeat, I – ok, you get the point. I also do not own the Lego Company.

Chapter 1

Where did we leave off again?

Oh yeah… Andy was in Ludibrium

Soon Andy became tired of Blocktopuses, Toy Horse Trojans, and other silly little lego enemies, so he left for Perion again. He had 42547k to use which he left in the bank and had 55k with him. So he was more than he was two years ago. On the ride to Orbis he met Bob, now a skilled Level 60 Ice/Thunder Mage. He was immediately overjoyed to see a battle partner in a long time.

"Is that you, Bob?" Andy questioned badly dressed (you'll find out later why) guy who was standing all the way on the tip of the bow.

"Is that you, Andy?" Bob said as he turned around.

"Yep, it is!" Replied the happy Andy.

"How have things been?" Bob asked as he got out his Esther Shield.

"Great, how has things been going in your world?" Andy said.

"Oh, I guess I could say it was good." Wearily Bob replied.

As Bob was saying this, Andy could see all he had on was a Brown training Shirt and a Brown Training Pants.

"Are you purposely dressed like that so people can think you are a noob, then you do a strong attack and they go 'oops my bad for mistaking'?" Andy asked with a smile.

'No, it's not that, it's cause… cause.." Bob stuttered.

"Will you laugh at me if I say this?" Bob feverishly asked.

"Of course not, especially a good friend from the beginning." Andy said.

"Oh ok it's 'cause…I'm poor- I only stored 1k!" Bob cried.

"Here then you can have my 55k that I have with me right now. But if you're poor, how come you have an Esther Shield..?' Andy said.

"Oh, a friend gave it to me" Andy said.

They both smiled because they were glad-glad to have helped each other.

As the Flying train approached Orbis, he waved bye-bye to Bob, knowing he'll see him again one day. But for now, he had some things on his mind.


	2. Goals

Chapter 2

Andy's next goal was to give revenge on that dork, Carl (remember him, the guy who saved Andy in the dungeon?) (Also, no offence to those people who's names are Carl). He was gonna get him back for that cheap incident. Also, he was going to find a way to get a job advancement.

While he was walking through Heneseys, Andy noticed something peculiar. There was a black cab and tinted windows. All of a sudden he remembered about the time he got to Sleepywood. Unfortunately, he had to pay 10k (which was like a penny to him).

What Andy did not know was this: the VIP Cab also offered a route to Ellinia, right to the Sixtopian station. They would pay for the cost of the ticket to Orbis, and they gave you a safety charm just in case a Barlog attacked them, all for only 15k.

Right when he reached the 3-Way Split he encountered a skilled Bowman named Andrew. He was Andy's same age and was about the same height as he was. He also looked like him, as if they were brothers.

Andy asked Andrew, 'Hey wazzup my bro from another mother?"

Andrew replied, "Fine I guess. Maybe I should learn some ebonics too"

Andy asked," When were you born?"

Andrew said, "April 5, Why?"

Andy gasped as Andrew said April 5th.

"That's my birthday too! That's so awesome!" Andy said.

"Maybe were twins that were separated from birth…" Andrew said.

'No maybe this is just a coincidence…" Andy debated.

They laughed and buddied each other, hoping to meet again.


	3. Siblings

Chapter 3

As Andy drudged on to Ellinia, he spotted a Cleric that looked just like him while he was killing some green Evil Eyes.

While Andy was taking a rest to heal on a vine he got a chance to speak to this girl.

"What's your name?" Andy asked.

"Andrea. Does it matter?"

"When were you born?"

"April 5."

Andy again gasped, thinking maybe Andrew was right. Maybe they were siblings…….

"Do you remember anything around birth?"

"All I remember was getting born, 2 boys and a girl, both babies my age, and being thrown into a dangerous swamp almost eaten by Crocos."

"Oh…." Andy said as he was about to leave.

He buddied her too, deciding to meet some other time.


	4. Another Sibling?

Chapter 4

Andy had passed Ellinia and Perion, and was walking around the trashed streets of Kerning City. He killed a few Orange Mushrooms and decided to go train with Octopuses. So he climbed to the top of the construction site building.

While he was there he met an girl assassin KS-ing Andy.

"Hey, you'd better stop that or else I'll sock you in the face!" Andy exclaimed.

The girl turned and threw a ninjastar (or shiroken, as you maplers call it) his face.

"Think before you speak, or else you will suffer the consequences!" she yelled. Then all of a sudden an octopus snuck up on her and pushed her off the top floor. She lost 45 points of HP, so Andy offered her 50 white potions.

"Whoa, these are rare and expensive, thanks" she said with a smile.

Andy was amazed how quickly she changed from her anger to happiness. Did the fall do something mentally awful to her brain, or was she just like that? Or was she drunk? (naw just kidding, that's silly.)

"So what's your name? My name's Andy."

"Nice to meet you Andy, I'm Andromeda" Andromeda said

"When were you born?" Andy asked, guessing she, also would say April 5th.

"April 5th. Why?"

Andy, once again startled, gasped. "I cannot believe I have 3 siblings that have the 4 different type of jobs, and their name all starts with 'and'!"

And so Andy decided to call all of them up and meet at Lith Harbor.


	5. DANGER!

Chapter 5

Andy decided that meeting at Lith Harbor, so he got ready for the meeting. When he arrived there he was early, and everyone in Lith Harbor was gone. Nobody was in the shops or the streets.

"Maybe there was a monster attack…." Andy though as he walked over to a very bad condition, damaged potion shop.

While he was inspecting the inside, a horde of green mushrooms, orange mushrooms, horned mushrooms, blue mushrooms and small 'mushies' jumped out from behind the counter and attack, but Andy dodged the attack, and killed all the horned mushrooms and green mushrooms in one hit.

Next he attacked the blue mushrooms and orange mushrooms but it took quite a while. When he was finally finished, he turned around to leave, and more mushrooms attacked him! This time, though, there were green slimes and blue slimes. He took a second to heal, and hit them all. They died in one hit too.

He healed in case another monster ambush attacked him. When he exited the shop he saw a bunch of…..

Blue snails. He attacked and attacked and attacked and attacked, until finally he hit a snail about 43 times and took away 1094 HP from the snail until he finally learned he was in a server slowdown (ok, I'm getting freaky.).

He tried to run away but he was stuck there. He typed for help but the words didn't even come out. He though everything was gonna end like this, when….


	6. Siblings to the Rescue!

Chapter 6

When all of a sudden, his siblings came to help!

All around the screeching of dying and panicking snails could be heard throughout the whole town.

Eventually they killed all the snails and soon people started to emerge from the locked houses.

There was an old lady, an old man, some store owners, and other low level beginners.

The old lady and old man started to talk about something. Then she came over to Andy, Andrew, Andrea, and Andromeda and said, "Thank you dear children. We want you all to have these as a token of our appreciation." She handed them 10 Black Crystals and 10 Gold Plates to each of them.

Andy and the rest were shocked. They couldn't take this great gift!

"I'm sorry ma'am. We don't want to disappoint you, but we can't accept those gifts. They're too…err…..treasure able and expensive and valuable!"

"I insist, please take it!"

"Oh, ok…thanks anyways…"grumbled Andrew as he stepped up and took them.

As they left Lith Harbor, they felt a strong sense of pride for helping the needy.


	7. A Sign

Chapter 7

As the gang entered the desolate and trashed streets of Kerning City, there was a notice saying "Beware When entering Kerning City. Huge Balrogs will appear any moment. Hiding in shops and buildings are useless because the buildings are all destroyed and even if there is a building standing the Balrogs will break through the building and get you.

Do NOT hide in the subway. A main gas pipe has broken in the bottom level and already the first 2 levels are gassed. Do not enter the 2 bottom floors because if you do the gas will kill you. The gas is POISON!"

"Oh my, doesn't sound like the Kerning City I used to learn about in Elementary School," said Andromeda.

"That's true," the rest of them chimed in.

All of a sudden a huge group of people ran by them as a huge Balrogs appeared onto the world. A man hid in phone booth but the Balrogs broke it and ate the man.

Another man hid under a manhole. He thought he was safe but fumes from the subway already were at the city's water systems. He died just after getting in.

"Come on! Let's go into the city and check it out!" Andy shouted as he ran for the portal into the town.

"Big brothers…always bossing us around, even when the situation is sticky…"Andrea groaned.


	8. Balrog Battle

Chapter 8

When Andy entered the town, he gasped at the horrible sight. Fire hydrants were broken and water was shooting up into the sky. Buildings looked like they had just left a horror movie. Bodies were lying on the wet floor. People were crying. Balrogs were grunting (hee hee) and people were screaming. Not to mention used and new potion bottles scattered around every this way and that.

"Oh my goodness we gotta help these guys" exclaimed Andy.

"That's right. It looks like my bedroom" Andrew said. All of a sudden everyone glanced at Andrew.

"What? What did I do?" he questioned.

They all just shook their head and went healing people.

Andy gave free white potions to those who needed it and even those who didn't. Since there was no shop, Andy gathered the used bottles and new bottles and put them on a table for people to take.

Andrew helped Andy picking up bottles and healing people.

Andrea healed them with her spells.

Andromeda took from the rich…and gave to the poor. (And kept some things, too)

After healing everyone they rounded everyone up and sent them to different towns where they would be safe. Many went to Orbis and Perion because Orbis was far away and Balrogs couldn't attack there and they went to Perion because they had lots of strong warriors.

Eventually the Balrogs returned and attacked. Andy killed one in one hit! So did everyone else.

All of a sudden, a king Balrog appeared. It attacked Andy and almost killed him! Then it swung for Andrew but Andrew managed to dodge it. Andrea and Andromeda attacked with long-range attacks and hurt it a lot but soon it learned how to deflect them by turning its back around.

Andrew dragged Andy to cover and Andrea helped by healing him. Andromeda continued throwing ninjastars and when she ran out she picked some up from the floor and started again.

Right when Andrea finished healing Andy, she did a very strong magic claw. It hit the Balrog's chest and it roared in pain. Blood spewed out and the siblings looked at each other, each knowing that they found its weak spot.

They continued attacked and eventually the Balrog exploded into a thousand bits. Mesos were raining from the sky. The dead bodies vanished, blood disappeared, graffiti disappeared, trash and litter disappeared, and all the bad things in Kerning City disappeared.

Andy, Andrew, Andrea, and Andromeda hi-fived and cheered and jumped and shouted for joy... Since Andrew was extremely hungry from the battle he picked up a piece of Balrog from the ground and ate it.

"Mmmm….tastes like beef jerky," Andrew thought.


	9. Discovery of Heroes

Chapter 9

Soon after that heroic deed, newspaper headlines all read "Quadruplets Save City!" Everyone in Orbis, Maple Island, and all over Victoria Island all heard, saw, or told about the incident. Overnight they became famous.

Meanwhile in Ellinia

Grendel the Really Old grabbed a newspaper. The date was January 23, 2067. He saw the headline about the quadruplets, laughed, then smiled. He read on and then all of a sudden he reached for a book on the bookshelf. The book was titled "Omens and Legends of Victoria Island, Volume 1."

He opened it to page 568 where it said "In a thousand years time (the book was written in 1067 A.D.) a group of 4 children, 2 males, 2 females, will save the world from destruction. If they do not, their next generation will."

As he read that sentence he gasped. "The book is right! The heroes have arrived…."

Happy with so much fame and money, Andy suddenly had a flashback. He wondered what happened to his good friend, Bob since he last met him. He knew he was in Lith Harbor or somewhere near. So he decided to go on a journey to find Bob, his one best friend.

Meanwhile in Sleepywood

"So back all the way in 2050 a very young and unskilled beginner felled a giant Dark Stone Golem. He was said to have vast power and may belong to the 4 siblings that will save the world from destruction. Also, recently the same person just defeated some Balrogs in Kerning City and cleaned it up." The guide said. "Any questions?"

A strong cleric said, "Is the guy's name Andy? I heard about him and his siblings. They're really strong even though they're like 20 levels lower than me."

"Yes, that's true," the guide said with a concerned voice. "Actually, his siblings all start with and."

"WOW" the audience said.

"That's the end of our tour."


	10. Hirgonith?

Chapter 10

Andy and co. were walking through the rugged terrain of Perion when Andy started to laugh.

"What's so funny, Andy?" asked Andrew.

"Remember back then when we were just little kids at school learning about Balrogs and all that?" Andy said.

"Yeah," everyone replied.

"Now we're not learning about Balrogs, we're actually attacking them!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Have you noticed how fast time goes by?"

"Mm hm"

Andy chuckled again.

"Oh yeah, remember that one guy named Bob?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah," Andy said.

"I met him the other day at Kerning. He said he was going to leave for Perion to do some fossil digging."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He even said he might have some time to meet with you."

"Oh good."

"Oops I forgot he wants to say hi and congratulate you for saving Kerning. He says that you have guts!"

Andy sighed and said, "Sure wish he coulda been there at that time, when we were saving the city!"

"He was," said Andrew. "He was all the way at the top of the construction crane."

"Oh."

They were walking along for miles until a huge troop of Dark Axe Stumps came over to them. Andy and everyone got ready and attacked!

At the end of the battle they collected 26 firewood, 2045 mesos, and 5 Sap of Ancient Trees, which they of course gave to Andrea.

Soon after that there was a sign. Not any sign, but a sign which pointed down and read "Sleepywood", a sign that pointed up and read "Orbis", and a sign that pointed the way they were going and read "Hirgonith".

"Hirgonith? Where on the map is Hirgonis?" asked Andromeda.

"Here," said Andy as he pointed on the other side of the map, which was blank and had a single word, which was Hirgonith...


	11. Sibling Problems

Chapter 11

"Okay….Hirgonith is a weird, weird name…" said Andromeda.

"That's only because you haven't gotten used to it. Didn't Kerning City sound weird to you back then when you were a tiny little 1st grader and you said and wrote Kerning City 'Kwernin Seety'?" asked Andrew.

Andromeda got red in the face because she got embarrassed when people tell about her past. "Shut up, you little nerd!" shouted Andromeda.

"No, I won't! Why should I?" said Andrew.

"Because...because...you're stupid and mean and stupid and mean...and...Err…stupid!"

"You shut up, Android!"

"No, you!"

"Forget it, no!"

"If you don't I'll have to make you!" said Andromeda as she got some ninjastars ready.

"You dare hit me with that, I'll hit you with this," said Andrew as he pulled out a couple of arrows and set them on fire.

Andrea just whispered to herself "what dorks" and Andy was still looking at the map. And of course Andrew and Andromeda were arguing over the name "Hirgonith".

Soon Andy got tired of those two idiots fighting and shouted "WILL YOU TWO JUST PLEASE SHUT UP?"

Everybody just stood there, frozen from shock.

"PLEASE! I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE ON THIS MAP AND YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING OVER A STUPID NAME THAT MAYBE ISN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO EXIST LIKE PRESCHOOLERS! JEEZ!" shouted Andy once more and stopped the two siblings' quarreling.

Everyone was silent and finally Andy voice broke the silence.

"I'm sorry guys, I just get really angry sometimes and if I do I become a thunderstorm whereas others just become dark clouds."

There was silence once again and once again Andy broke the silence.

"Does anyone have some migraine medicine? I have a huge headache."

Andrew gave Andy some and apologized to Andromeda.

"Sorry," Andrew said.

"Sorry," Andromeda said.

After that they had a huge feast with pizzas, pure waters, barbecues, and other yummy foods, and finally reached Perion at sunset.


End file.
